El Misterio de Slenderman
by Gerard.Fernandes
Summary: "A las 9:50 pm, David ya se encontraba en las afueras del campo y los otros dos aún no habían llegado, hasta que a lo lejos se vio un chico corriendo, era Alex". Bien, en resumen, unos chicos curiosos que juegan demasiado a Slender deciden saber si este personaje subnormal es real o no, pero no contaban con que tendrian la peor experiencia de sus vidas. David, Alex y Alice.


**Historia basada en el juego Slenderman Woods. El personaje Slenderman no me pertenece, pero en realidad no se a quien le pertenece en realidad. Los demas personajes son originalmente mios, espero y lo disfruten c: **

**~Gerard~**

* * *

Están 3 chicos en la escuela secundaria Cleymore. Uno de ellos se llama David, el otro Alex y la chica Alice. Se encuentran jugando un juego llamado Slender, que es el juego de moda para PC, de pronto Alex dice:

—Me pregunto si Slender es realidad.

—No lo creo. Dicen que solo es una historia de Creepypasta como Go To Sleep — le responde David.

—Deberíamos investigar su historia real — propone Alice.

—Bueno… — David quita el juego y teclea en la computadora "Slender Man historia real" y selecciona una página — …aquí dice que Slender Man es un altísimo tipo de traje negro bla bla bla lo que ya sabemos y que según algunos testigos siempre antes de la desaparición de algún niño, niña o adolescente estos mencionan haber visto a un tipo con esta descripción, el cual no fue visto por los adultos lo cual nos dice que solo los niños pueden verlo.

—Con esto creo que a Slendy le encantan los bosques jaja

—Jumm… también dice que se cree que a esos niños los convierte en otros Slender's porque este personaje se ha visto desde Europa Occidental hasta todo el continente Asiático y América del Norte. Otra cosa que dice es que quien sepa de él y lo haya visto e persona es perseguido por este personaje hasta ser asesinado.

—Oye, espera, tengo una duda — dice Alice — ¿nunca se encontraron los cuerpos de los niños?

—Parece que no.

—David, Alice ¿Qué les parecería una aventura?

—¿Aventura? — contestan en unísono.

—Si, descubrir el misterio de Slender Man

—Me parece una buena idea Alex, deberíamos adentrarnos en un bosque y ver si este personaje es real — lo apoya David.

—Pues a mí no me parece una gran idea — contesta Alice.

—Vamos Alice, será divertido.

—Ok. Entonces tengo una idea de donde nos podemos reunir. En el videojuego viene que es como un bosque con una cerca alrededor con obstáculos y escondites, lo que se asemeja a un campo de Gotcha, aquí en la ciudad hay uno, podríamos experimentar ahí — propone David.

—¡Claro! Es perfecto — grita Alex

—Está bien. Pero sigo creyendo que es mala idea

—Entonces en el campo de Gotcha a las 10 pm ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo — contestan Alex y Alice.

A las 9:50 pm, David ya se encontraba en las afueras del campo y los otros dos aún no habían llegado, hasta que a lo lejos se vio un chico corriendo, era Alex.

—¡Alex! ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Crees que vaya a venir?

—No tengo… ni idea… — dice Alex respirando rápido por el cansancio.

—Ya casi son las 10, debe apresurarse.

Por un momento creyeron que Alice no llegaría por miedo a su escalofriante aventura, pero faltando un paso para por fin entrar al campo de Gotcha, ella llegó.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar.

—No importa Alice, lo bueno es que viniste. Bien, tenemos todo preparado asi que… entremos.

—¡Mira David, no tiene candado!

—Eso es algo raro ¿no creen?

—Sí, pero eso nos facilita las cosas.

Entraron al campo, había un camino de tierra y todo estaba rodeado de una cerca roja y árboles. En el inicio del recorrido había un letrero que decía **ADVERTENCIA: Cuando comiences tu camino, no podrás salir hasta encontrar las ocho páginas.**

—Pff… debieron haberlo puesto para hacer más emocionante el recorrido, obviamente es sacado del juego de Slender — se burló Alex.

—Entonces, comencemos, a ver qué tan real puede ser este aviso.

Comenzaron el recorrido y se encontraron con la primera página, Fácil, siguieron con la segunda, muy fácil y así fue hasta llegar a la quinta página. Llegaron a un lugar que parecían ser unos baños, no había focos y estaba todo sucio además de que había pintura que alucinaba ser sangre.

—Aquí huele horrible — dice Alice.

—Si… huele a zombie

—¿Cómo puedes saber cómo huele un zombie Alex? Nunca has visto uno.

—Pues ¿es obvio no? Huelen a muerto.

—Ah.., claro.

—Se escucha un ruido, como de alguien comiendo carne.

—Shhh… escucharon eso — advierte David.

—No, que es lo que… — David le tapa la boca a Alex

—Miren allá — susurra y dirige la lámpara hacia el lugar señalado. Se ve un señor hincado, comiendo algo muy salvajemente, sus ropas están sucias y ensangrentadas, Alice se acerca a él, lentamente.

—Señor… — se va acercando más y más.

—Alice, no te acerques mas a él — le dice Alex asustado.

—¿Por qué?

—Alice, ese señor… — el tipo se para y lentamente da la vuelta.

—¡Alice ese tipo es un zombie!

Alice trató de correr, pero el zombie alcanzó a detenerla, la atrajo hacia él y la mordió del cuello causando que Alice se desangre y muera. David se queda pasmado pero Alex lo empuja haciendo que reaccione y que los dos corran lejos del zombie, aunque este sale y los persigue, ellos logran escapar y perderlo.

—¡DEMONIOS DAVID! — grita Alex frustrado, pero David sigue en shock y no responde — ¡ESE ZOMBIE MALDITO MATÓ A ALICE! ¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?! ¡¿DAVID?! ¡DAVID! — Alex le da una cachetada a David haciendo que este reaccione y responda a sus preguntas.

—¡YA LO SE ALEX! ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO VI!

—¡MIERDA!¿DESDE CAUNDO HAY ZOMBIES EN EL PUTO JUEGO ESE?

—N-NO LO SE. Ademas…— dice ya mas calmado— este se supone que es un campo de Gotcha, no el maldito juego ese… asi que, puede haber de todo aquí.

Los dos se quedaron callados, pensando y dejando que se les pasara el susto.

—Bien, vamos a hacer esto Alex… solo faltan tres páginas así que, en silencio buscaremos las páginas y saldremos de aquí ¿Recuerdas algo del mapa del juego?

—Sí, pero ahora ya no sé dónde estamos, antes nos encontrábamos cerca de los tanques, ahí hay una página.

—Bien, no nos alejamos mucho, así que busquemos los tanques.

—¿Y la de los baños?

—Luego la recogeremos.

Se fueron y buscaron los tanques. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que se toparon con algo extraño.

—Hey, mira…

—¿Qué?

—Unos zapatos.

—Alex, apunta la linterna más arriba — este dirige la linterna hacia arriba y… se encuentran a quien estaban buscando desde el principio… Slender Man.

—Alex, corre

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡QUE CORRAS IMBECIL!

Los dos comienzan a correr por sus vidas cuando Alex se topa con uno de los tanques de gas y ahí es donde encuentran la sexta página. Rápidamente la toman y siguen corriendo hasta volver al lugar del asesinato de Alice donde encontraron la séptima página.

—Bien, solo falta una ¿Dónde debería estar esa?

—No sé, no recuerdo dónde está la última…

—¡MALDICIÓN ALEX! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA PONERNOS A PENSAR, ESE FENÓMENO VIENE TRAS NOSOTROS!

—¡OKAY, OKAY! ¡DÉJAME PENSAR SOLO UN MOMENTO!

—Está bien, pero apresúrate por favor Alex…— dijo David con una voz temblorosa.

—A ver… si estoy en lo correcto pasamos la sección principal y encontramos la primera página, enseguida la segunda y en el camión la tercera, la cuarta estaba en la camioneta y la quinta en la cerca, encontramos la sexta en los tanques y la séptima en los baños, así que la octava debería estar en…

—¡En los tanques!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Los tanques?!

—Si — David comienza a correr en dirección a los tanques — siempre hay dos páginas en una sola sección y esa sección casi siempre es la de los tanques.

—Claro pero… ahí es dónde vimos por última vez a Slender ¡Y! al zombie…

—Lo sé Alex — David para un momento de caminar — pero de alguna manera debemos salir de aquí, y nuestra única opción es encontrar esa última página.

—Tienes razón, lo siento David.

—No importa, sigamos.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los tanques, donde encontrarían la última página y, probablemente, la muerte.

—¿Preparado Alex?

—Si, preparado.

Sacaron sus linternas y unos radios y cada quién se fue por su lado. David le dijo a Alex por medio de un radio:

—Alex nos veremos en cinco minutos en la salida, si alguno de los dos no llega el otro se va ¿entiendes?

—Pero…

—¡¿ENTENDIDO ALEX?!

—S-Si David — responde con tono triste.

Buscaron y buscaron por toda la zona, hasta que Alex por fin encontró la última página, lo cual se lo informó inmediatamente a David.

—¡David, David! ¡Tengo la última página, voy hacia la salida!

Alex se dio la vuelta pero para su sorpresa, encontró al zombie listo para atacar pero en ese preciso momento, David saltó de arriba de un tanque y golpeó al zombie con una rama gruesa haciendo que este ya no pudiera moverse más.

—¡ALEX!

—¡DAVI…! — David lo agarra del brazo y lo jala hacia la salida — ¿Qué pasa David?

—¡Corre Alex, es Slender, está justo detrás de nosotros así que corre Alex! ¡CORRE!

—¡Mira David, ahí está la salida!

—Cierto, vamos Alex, ya casi salimos de este infierno…

De pronto Alex tropieza y los dos caen al suelo lastimándose mucho.

—Demonios… — susurra.

—David… debemos salir de… aquí — suspira.

Hacen el intento de levantarse, David lo logra, pero Alex aun no puede levantarse por completo.

—Alex…

—David déjame aquí ¡Sálvate tu!

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, ERES MI AMIGO Y NO TE DEJARÉ SOLO! ¡ADEMAS HAS LLEGADO MUY LEJOS COMO PARA RENDIRTE AHORA!

Lo levanta y pone un brazo de su amigo sobre el suyo y lo ayuda a levantarse para lograr que lleguen juntos a la salida. Abren la cerca salen y rápidamente la cierran, corren lo más lejos posible del campo hasta estar seguros de que están a salvo y se dejan caer al suelo.

—Lo logramos amigo…

—Si pero… Alice no…

—Será difícil pero… lograremos superar su muerte, ya lo verás. Ahora vámonos que está a punto de amanecer…

—P-Pero David… ¿como explicaremos su muerte? ¿Que va a pasar con sus padres si desaparece asi derrepente? No podemos dejar esto asi…

—Alex… se que esto sonará cruel pero… debemos olvidarla y hacer como que nunca estuvimos aquí, si no nos culparán ¿entiendes?

—S-Si…— dijo casi sin poder pronunciar la palabra.

—Vamos… Alex…

Los dos amigos se van directo a sus casas, creyendo que el peligro ya ha pasado, pero, ellos no se han dado cuenta, de que la pesadilla de Slender nunca acaba.

**FIN… ¿o no?**


End file.
